Once Upon A Time
by IBNUZKI16
Summary: "kushinaaaaaaa" jawab seseorang yang baru saja datanag !


**IBNUZKI: ****Sorry nih ane msih baru nih di fandom ini jdi salam kenal!**

**Oke daripada ngedengerin aye yang ngebacot terus mendingan langsung kecerita**

**Tapi sorry aja y klo agax kgk jelas ( sbnarnya emang ceritanya nggak jlas sih )**

**PAIR:**** MINATO NAMIKAZE DAN KUSHINA UZUMAKI**

**RATE: T **

**Disclaimer:**** NARUTO ADALAH PUNYANYA ABANG SAYA BANG MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**( "DIGEPLAK MAKE PANCI KARNA NGAKU-NGAKU AMA BANG MASHASHI" )**

**Warning: OOC, typos, OC, Dont Like dont read!**

**Story 1**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

" Uhh...! " Seorang gadis kecil yang cantik baru saja terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, rambut panjangnya yang merah pun masih agak berantakan karna efek dari tidunyan semalam. Tetapi entah mengapa pagi ini sangat berbeda dari pagi biasanya. Entah mengapa dikamar gadis itu terasa bnyak sekali bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat, dan ada papan putih yang bertuliskan namanya di dinding sebelah dekat ranjangnya( " Kushina Uzumaki"), ya itulah nama dari gadis berambut merah itu. Dan yang benar saja, sekarang dia berada di sebuah kamar yang serba putih, atau bisa dibilang sekarang dia berada disebuah kamar di rumah sakit. Entah mengapa dia masih agak lupa dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya kemarin sehingga dia bisa berada di rumah sakit, lalu kushina pun berusaha mengingat kejadian tentang kemarin.

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW MODE ON**

'' Tadaima ,,,,,,tadaima,,,,,,apakah,,,,,apakah ada orang dirumah " . Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab panggilan Kushina entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat yang buruk akan menimpanya sekarang ini, dan firasat kushina pun ternyata benar ternyata ada ninja penyusup dari desa Kumogakure yang ingin menculik Kushina. Lalu tanpa membuang waktu lagi kushina pun berlari secepat-cepatnya sambil berteriak " tolong siapa saja tolong aku " dan ternyata usaha kushina pun sia-sia karna saat itu ia terjatuh, dan ninja Kumogakure pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menangkap dan menculik Kushina. " Akhhhhhh '' Kushina pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar semua orang bisa mendengar suaranya dan juga menolongnya. Tetapi percuma saja tidak ada seseorang pun yang menolongnya, walau begitu Kushina masih tidak menyerah, lalu ia pun mencabuti rambut merahnya yang paling ia benci untuk meninggalkan jejak agar ada seseorang yang bisa menemukan keberadaanya, walaupun kushina sebenarnya tahu kalau dia itu bukanlah orang dari desa, karna dia adalah orang luar yang secara sengaja pindah ke Konoha. Lalu saat harapan mulai sirna, tak lama kemudian Kushina pun sampai di perbatasan, dan saat itu ia merasa kalau ini adalah akhir dari segalanya, dan ternyata ia salah, ia melihat seseorang anak berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru yang bertarung melawan para penculik itu dengan secara diam-diam lalu dengan kecepatan yang ia punyai, ia pun berhasil mengalahkan para penculik itu dengan sekejap, yap dia adalah ( Minato Namikaze ) dengan suara yang lembut Minato pun bertanya soal keadaan Kushina, " apakah kau terluka ", dan rembulan pun langsung menerangi tubuh bocah rambut pirang itu agar Kushina dapat melihatnya dengan jelas " aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu ". Kushina pun merasa bahagia karna masih ada yang ingin menyelamatkannya ia pun membalas pertanyaan minato dengan senyuman karna ia merasa sangat lelah, dan entah mengapa ia langsung merasakan lemas di seluruh kakinya dan saat Kushina hampir terjatuh Minato pun langsung menangkapnya dengan sekejap. " kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang " Minato pun langsung mengambil posisi untuk menggendong kushina dengan cara bridal style. " eh tunggu " tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Kushina dengan cepat Minato pun langsung menggendong Kushina, dan membawa Kushina ke tempat yang aman. Di setiap perjalanan entah mengapa cahaaya rembulan selalu saja menemani perjalanan Kushina dan Minato, Lalu Kushina pun terkejut saat melihat tangan kanan minato sedang memegang helaian rambut merahnya yang ia cabuti untuk meninggalkan jejak keberadaanya, dan saat itu ia pun bertanya kepada Minato. " itu " sebelum ia melayangkan sebuah petanyaan Minato pun langsung memotong pertanyaan Kushina dengan menjawab " rambutmu sangatlah indah jadi aku langsung tahu keberadaanmu dimana ". Kushina pun langsung terkejut dengan ucapan Minato barusan dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari minato sambil berkata " tapi bukankah kau tak pernah mau menolongku dan selalu mengabaikanku ? " Minato pun tersenyum lalu ia pun memberhentikan langkahnya di salah satu pohon yang besar dihadapannya sambil menghadapkan wajahnya ke kushina dan menjawab pertannyan Kushina. " itu karna aku tahu kalau kau kuat, dalam fisik maupun semangat, dan karna itu aku percaya kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan pertarunganmu sendiri dengan mudah." Tetapi ini adalah pertarungan antara dua desa jadi ini bukan hanya pertarunganmu jadi karna itu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu ". Mata Kushina pun terbelalak lebar dan wajahnya pun mendadak menjadi merah dan entah kenapa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, tetapi masih ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya dan ia pun langsung menatap wajah Minato " bahkan jika aku adalah orang luar dan bukanlah penduduk asli dari desa Konoha ", ujar Kushina yang membuat Minato mengangkat alisnya " mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu ?, kau hidup dan tinggal di Konoha jadi kau adalah bagian dari kita " .Dan entah mengapa Kushina sangat senang dengan jawaban Minato, dan ia pun merasa wajahnya semakin memanas dan merah ditambah detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat, dan saat itu pula ia sadar ia jatuh cinta terhadap Minato pada pandangan pertama...

**PREVIEW MODE OF **

" Aduh lagi-lagi wajahku memerah kalau mengingat itu tenanglah Kushina tenang pokoknya aku harus tenang ddtebane... " ujar kushina dengan rasa persiapan diri yang mantap, dan tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang datang ke kamar kushina sambil berteriak " KUSHINAAAAAAAAA".

**CHAPTER 1 SELESAI TINGGAL KE CHAPTER SELANJUYNYA SILAHKAN KALO ADA YANG MAU KRITIK DAN SARAN OKE...**

**REVIEW**

...PLEASE...


End file.
